


Band-Aid fluff

by xXvocaloidqueenXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Band-Aid, Buki, DA - Freeform, F/F, I, MiO, Mikan, Tsubuki, Ultimate Musician, Ultimate Nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXvocaloidqueenXx/pseuds/xXvocaloidqueenXx
Summary: ibuki mioda teaches her girlfriend mikan how to dance :)
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 22





	Band-Aid fluff

**Author's Note:**

> BAND AID BRAINROT BAND AID BRAINROT

“I-Ibuki I’m not sure i’m doing it right...”

“Hey hey, Mikan! You’re doing it! You’re truly dancing in a rhythmic fashion!”

Ibuki held her girlfriend’s hand as they slow danced around the room. Soft music played in the background and a faint glow of candlelight flickered throughout the hall. 

“Left left right... yes! Yes!” Ibuki encouraged Mikan kindly. It was important to her that Mikan never lost confidence. Unlike Ibuki, Tsumiki was always doubting herself. Ibuki just wanted her to be happy. That’s all she could ever ask for.

Mikan fought back a blush and let a small laugh escape her lips. Ibuki gave a giant grin and spun the Ultimate Nurse in a pirouette fashion. 

“Ah!” Mikan was spun faster than she’d have liked. But it was Ibuki, her true beloved, and she would never do anything to hurt her!

Ibuki suddenly stopped spinning Mikan by putting her hands on the Nurse’s waist.

“A-are you alright, Ibuki?”

Ibuki smirked down at the younger girl and held her close to her chest. Mikan held her too, as much as she could, as Ibuki was a fair bit taller than her. 

“Hey.. stand on your tip-toes a sec!” Ibuki said, out of the blue. 

Mikan did as she was told. She didn’t get the hint. 

Ibuki put her hand on Mikan’s pale cheek and kissed her. It made them feel safe, being in each other’s embrace, in the glow of the candlelight. After all, the only person Mikan felt comfortable with was Ibuki.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, they were slow dancing to “i squeezed out the baby but i have no idea who the father is''


End file.
